


Camellias and Sunflowers

by AmiLu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, First Impressions, First Meetings, Flowers, Hunk is Nervous, Keith works in a flowershop, M/M, but he doesn't look like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: Awkward introductions in class are the worst.Sometimes, though, they can be surprising. In a good way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, listen I _love_ Klance, okay? But... Heith is just so.... CUTE.
> 
> Here, have a little less than 1k words of pure cuteness. 
> 
> Based [on this post.](http://snazzy-lester.tumblr.com/post/150148657498/ok-so-there-was-this-post-talking-about-how-boys)

“So then, we’ll start with some icebreakers, so that we all get to know each other!” the professor stated, smiling brightly. Hunk stared at him for a good twenty seconds, uncomprehendingly.

Icebreakers? What…?

He looked around and gauged his new classmate’s reactions to the announcement. Most of them seemed to be in the same state of incredulity he was in. Well, it might not have been that strange, he supposed. Maybe it was common to do this kind of thing, even in College? Hunk had chalked it up to be something done in middle school, maybe high school. Not higher education. He could have been wrong.

“Well?” the professor asked, one eyebrow raised, tapping the desk rhythmically with his fingers. “What are you waiting for?”

As if those were the magic words, the students immediately started turning to their seat partners and asking questions in varying levels of awkwardness. Hunk side eyed his, and then took a deep breath. Bright smile in place, he turned towards the boy sitting next to him.

“Hey,” he said, offering his hand for a handshake. “I’m Hunk.”

His bench partner looked up at him, face almost inscrutable, and nodded.

“Keith.” He didn’t take Hunk’s hand and, feeling foolish, Hunk let it drop back to the desk.

Neither of them said anything after that, and the silence was turning awkward really fast. Hunk was racking his brain to come up with something interesting to say, or something to ask, but… he felt nervous. It didn’t help that he could hear the constant chatter of the rest of their classmates, either.

What could he say? What could he ask? The boy didn’t seem to be the talkative type. Which was a safe topic?

Hunk fidgeted and looked down at his phone.

Suddenly, he remembered a text post he had seen on tumblr.

Well, why not?

“What’s your favorite flower?” he blurted, and regretted it almost immediately when Keith startled and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. Oh no, he was mad. He had made his new acquaintance mad, and he hadn’t been talking with him for even five minutes yet. And now he was going to be laughed at or otherwise insulted, and—

“What?” Keith’s tone wasn’t angered—or mocking, for that matter. He sounded honestly confused, so Hunk cleared his throat and repeated his question.

“Um, Flowers. Do you have a favorite one?”

His voice came out higher and a lot more nervous than in his original question, and as Keith studied his face for the next few seconds, Hunk felt his anxiety rising. He was ready to change the topic, to start talking about aliens or ice cream or maybe to simply apologize and hope that the ground would open up and swallow him whole, but before he could, Keith looked away. It was just for a second, and then gray-blue eyes found his again, a warmth there that had been completely absent before. To Hunk, it made the boy seem much more approachable.

“I like sunflowers,” he admitted, lips turned up in a small, shy smile and _oh my God._

Hunk had been expecting anything. _Anything_ but that kind of reaction. And now he was flustered for a completely different reason than fear of being laughed at, because _how could this kid be this cute?_ He was wearing a leather jacket and fingerless gloves, and had the dark and edgy aesthetic down to an art form. He had been cold and kind of rude, even, and now he was blushing?

Oh.

Hunk blinked, realizing that he had been staring and probably making Keith nervous. His little smile had disappeared and he wasn’t looking at him anymore. Hunk really didn’t want the boy to retreat into himself once again, so he shook himself mentally and let himself smile—brightly, warm.

“Yeah, sunflowers are lovely,” he agreed enthusiastically, and his voice made Keith look up again, peeking from behind his bangs. It was adorable. “My favorites are camellias,“ Hunk volunteered, and he was delighted when Keith stopped hiding behind his hair to look at him properly, smile back on his face.

“The red ones?”

“Yup. They’re lovely.”

“They have a nice meaning, too.”

Hunk raised his eyebrows. “You know flower language?”

Keith shrugged, a faint dust of red darkening his cheeks. “I work part time in a Flower Shop,” he admitted, and Hunk was very surprised. He didn’t look the type. (But then again, first impressions were usually misleading, weren’t they?)

“Really?”

Keith nodded, embarrassed, but Hunk’s smile only grew. “What do they mean?”

“What?”

“The camellias.”

“Oh. Um…” Keith cleared his throat and tried to appear nonchalant, even when his cheeks were a bright red. “You’re a flame in my heart.”

It was Hunk’s turn to blush and look away, and had to put his hand over his smile to hide it. Keith didn’t say anything for a while, and when Hunk looked at him again, he was surprised to see him staring.

“What?” Hunk asked, a little self-conscious.

“You’re cute,” Keith said, and Hunk’s eyes grew huge. “Wanna go for coffee later?”

This—what? Where had the blushing kid gone?

“… are you asking me on a date?” he asked disbelievingly, brain unable to process the way in which the conversation had developed.

Keith shrugged—something that he seemed to do frequently when he was embarrassed, Hunk noted—, and nodded, cheeks still red. “Only if you want to.”

It was the hint of vulnerability behind the assertive tone what made him break out of his disbelieving state. Hunk grinned. “I’d love to.”

The positively brilliant smile he received then was something Hunk would treasure forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this beautiful art by bloodycamelliasandsunflowers!! [Keith](http://bloodycamelliasandsunflowers.tumblr.com/post/161599718605/kurosakiami01-soooo-heres-the-rough-sketch-i) | [Hunk](http://bloodycamelliasandsunflowers.tumblr.com/post/161601368535/kurosakiami01-heres-the-hunk-to-match-keith)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [kurosakiami01](http://kurosakiami01.tumblr.com) or on my heith blog, [heiths-pure-heiths-life](https://heiths-pure-heiths-life.tumblr.com/)


End file.
